


Day 6: Pumpkin

by Blueotterkitty



Series: Drabbletober 2016 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueotterkitty/pseuds/Blueotterkitty
Summary: The members of Overwatch carve pumpkins.





	

“It’s called pumpkin _carving_ , not pumpkin _shooting_!” 

“Yeah, well, I’m still makin’ a pretty picture of it,” McCree said with a smirk to a thoroughly baffled Hana.

“Really, that is the last thing you should be using Deadeye for,” Angela added, shaking her head and sighing. (Being honest, McCree’s pumpkin really wasn’t much to look at, even with the addition of several bullet holes forming a rough smiley face on its orange, bumpy surface.) 

“Y’know what, I’m rather fond of it,” Tracer piped in. 

“I think I’ll give it a try.” She pulled out her pulse guns.

Her pumpkin promptly exploded.


End file.
